Mad Scientist
'Mad Scientist '''is the third episode of the twenty-fourth season. Plot It is a beautiful day in the Population of Plush and the stuffed animals are enjoying their day and trying to have a nice day out. Looking to have a great day, the stuffed animals wonder what they should go and do that day. Bedtime Bear explains to everyone that there are many different locations to visit in the town of Stuffedgomery and there are many to pick from so he asks the stuffed animals what places to go to. The Amusement Park, the Stuffedgomery Farm the Stuffedgomery Museum are great places to visit but the stuffed animals are unsure, however it is made clear once it is suggested to go to Alphonso's Pizzeria. Milo suggests getting something to eat and soon the stuffed animals agree and head to Alphonso's Pizzeria where Alphonso welcomes in the stuffed animals with open arms. Bedtime Bear orders a pepperoni pizza for himself, a cheese pizza for Tito, two stuffed crust pizzas for Antonio and Milo as well as a few more pepperoni and cheese pizzas for the members of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. He also orders some breadsticks with marinara sauce on the side as well as a medium Fizzo for the drink, soon the stuffed animals are finished and then decide to head back home for awhile. Once they arrive back at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, all they want to do is sit back and relax on the couch in the location's living room. Bedtime Bear says that his fellow members of the headquarters can watch some television for a bit and all of the stuffed animals agree to do so. Skipping past channels, Milo is trying to find something good to watch for the stuffed animals but all he can find is a program called ''Animals Around the World in which the main character travels with a bunch of people and fellow stuffed animals as well as other characters from different programs to see the world, traveling from place-to-place, some including foreign planets. Milo calls it a ripoff program and doesn't want anyone to watch that any time sooner or ever. Soon Milo has no choice but to watch the news where news reporter Renata Ratcliffe is reporting Stuffedgomery's daily news. She says that there will be something new to experience where German scientist Wutend van Toofenhouser is happy to welcome all citizens of Stuffedgomery to Mayor Waddle's grand festival where he shall celebrate the time when the stuffed animals saved his life and the town hall. After seeing this, Milo wonders of the stuffed animals should go there, Bedtime Bear says that it wouldn't really be a celebration without the ones who saved the mayor's life and he agrees to go to the festival. Bedtime Bear also says that they all must be prepared for this festival and that Milo has packed multiple snacks for along the way. Later on, the stuffed animals arrive at Mayor Waddle's festival and the Mayor of Stuffedgomery is delighted to see that the stuffed animals actually came there. Mayor Waddle also explains that he will have Wutend show them around and the stuffed animals agree to it, Wutend agrees to do so and explains he is happy to see them once and for all. While most stuffed animals give into Wutend's niceness, Milo doesn't trust him in the slightest but goes along with his fellow stuffed animals to pick up something to eat. Luckily for them, there is a huge banquet prepared for the stuffed animals that was put out by Wutend, Milo grabs a piece of the rotisserie chicken that has been served out. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Wutend van Toofenhouser *Sheriff Squirrel *Deputy Dog *Larry Trivia *The show Animals Around the World is a reference to the interviews. **The show's summary is even about a main character traveling around the world with fellow stuffed animals, humans and characters from other programs. *Milo breaks the fourth wall in this episode as he calls Animals Around the World a ripoff, therefore referencing the interviews in the process. *This is the second time that Milo is heard hungry, the first time being Shipwrecked. *A reference from The Debate is used. Category:Season 24 episodes Category:Episodes